


Eye

by tastielikecookiedough



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastielikecookiedough/pseuds/tastielikecookiedough
Summary: Aftermath of DUMM-E helping.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 10





	Eye

Eye

“Does it hurt? Lemme see.”

“Of course, it hurts, Stark! Your stupid robot tried to _kill_ me!”

“C’mon, Cap, it was just an olive. If you’d gone and got it yourself–”

“’ _I’m not your housekeeper’_ , Tony!”

“Never letting you watch Sherlock again, ever.”

Narrowed eyes. “…What are you muttering about?”

“Nothing. Your eye looks red.”

“Yeah, well, your stupid robot basically _shoved_ –”

“Please don’t say that word while I’m on my knees.”

“… _What??_ Jesus!! Look, Tony, can you just… help me out or something?”

“Fine.” Silence. “Want me to blow on it?”

Sigh. “Yes, please. That might actually– Tony, what are you do- _Oh my God,_ Tony, get your _hand-_ Nhhhhhg _!_ ”

‘Thank God for Dum-E’s clumsiness’, they both thought a few hours later, curled up on the floor of Tony’s lab.


End file.
